The present invention relates to a switch device in which an operating structure of a contact is improved.
Generally, a switch device is generally used in which a rod-like moving element is provided by being passed through a case in which a fixed contact, a movable contact, and a spring for normally bringing the movable contact into contact with or moving it away from the fixed contact are accommodated, and as the moving element is movably operated, the movable contact is moved relative to the fixed contact so as to be moved away from or into contact with the fixed contact (e.g., refer to JP-A-2005-235632).
The switch device having the above-described configuration is used as, for instance, a stop lamp switch for a vehicle, and lubricating oil applied to various mechanical portions and inorganic or organic substances contained in the product are present in the vicinities of that stop lamp switch for a vehicle. Meanwhile, with the above-described conventional switch device, there has been a possibility that foreign objects including the lubricating oil and inorganic and organic substances enter the interior of the case from the portion where the moving element is inserted and are adhered between the movable contact and the fixed contact, causing the problem of faulty conduction between the contacts due to a silicone component, in particular.